This invention relates to a retractable assist grip for a car body, which is retracted from its use position to its retracted position when it is not in use, and a mounting method thereof, and more particularly relates to pivotal type one which is retractable so as to be swung to its retracted position.
There is known a conventional retractable assist grip of such kind, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 9-263166. In this case, respective pairs of extensions are provided on each leg of a U-shaped grip body and each corresponding part of a car body, and one pair of extensions, extending from one of the legs of the grip body or the corresponding part of the car body, are interposed between the other pair of extensions. In addition, coaxial holes are formed over the two pairs of extensions, and a damper, which is formed of an outer cylinder and an inner pin inserted into the outer cylinder and in which a high-viscosity viscidity is encapsulated, is inserted into the coaxial holes. And, the outer cylinder and the inner pin of the damper are fixed to the two pairs of extensions, one located on the grip body side and the other located on the car body side, respectively. Thus, when the grip body is swung from use to retracted position, it is urged against the swing motion by the viscosity of the viscidity in the damper thereby reducing its swinging speed.
When the swing motion of the grip body toward the retracted position is slowed down in the above manner, the grip body slowly moves from use to retracted position. Therefore, it is prevented that the grip body immediately moves to the retracted position and hits the car body hard to cause a beating sound. This provides a desired upscale image to the assist grip.
As another example of conventional pivotal type retractable assist grips, there is known an assist grip in which one leg of the grip body is supported to a bearing member through a support pin, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 5-96982. In this assist grip, the support pin is contacted with a frictional brake made of viscoelastic resin material. When the grip body is swung from use to retracted position, it is given sliding resistance by the frictional brake thereby reducing its swinging speed.
The former conventional example (Japanese patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 9-263166) can provide improved quality appearance and durability. However, in this example, since the damper formed of the outer cylinder and the inner pin is fitted as a pin into holes through the pairs of extensions of the grip body and the car body, the number of components forming the damper mechanism becomes increased, which invites a rise in cost.
On the other hand, in the latter conventional example (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 5-96982), it is necessary to provide, in the bearing member, a frictional brake for contacting the support pin therewith. This increases the number of components for the damping mechanism. In addition, since the swing motion of the grip body is damped by sliding resistance, this makes it difficult to give an upscale image to the swing motion and may cause a drop in durability due to friction.
Alternatively, there is a retractable assist grip easily and readily mount able to an inner panel of a car body, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,322. In this assist grip, a pair of mount bodies are each formed with a through hole and a pair of flexible engaging pieces each having a pawl at the distal end thereof are extended from the periphery of the through hole on the back of each mount body.
In mounting this assist grip to the inner panel, the mounts are presented to corresponding mounting holes of the inner panel, the pairs of flexible engaging pieces are inserted into the mounting holes, respectively, and the mount bodies are caused to abut on the peripheries of the corresponding mounting holes of the inner panel from the front side of the inner panel. Then, locking pins are inserted into the through holes of the mound bodies from the front side of the inner panel, respectively, and in this state, the grip body is swung in its retracted direction to press the locking pins into the corresponding through holes of the mount bodies. Each of the pressed locking pins pushes the pair of flexible engaging pieces apart from each other so that the pawls of the flexible engaging pieces are engaged on the periphery of the mounting hole of the inner panel from the back side thereof. Thus, the inner panel is secured in sandwich relation between the mount bodies and the pawls.
Meanwhile, for retractable assist grips, the grip body and the mounts are separate parts. Therefore, if the grip body and the mounts are carried individually into a car body assembly line and then mounted to the inner panel, this increases the number of assembly man-hours in the car body assembly line. Accordingly, the grip body and the mounts are generally carried, into the car body assembly line, in a semi-assembled condition where, as in the above conventional case, the locking pins are inserted halfway into the corresponding through holes of the mount bodies.
However, when the locking pins are kept inserted halfway into the through holes of the mount bodies, some factor may cause the locking pin to be fully pressed into or dropped out of the through hole of the mount body before the mounts are carried in the car body assembly line.
Once the locking pin has been fully pressed into the through hole, the assist grip in this state is no longer mountable to the inner panel since both the pawls are pushed apart from each other beyond the aperture of the mounting hole. In this case, though the locking pin should be pulled out of the through hole, the pulling of the locking pin is an extremely difficult work since the locking pin is forcibly pressed into the through hole,.
On the other hand, if the locking pin has been dropped out of the throughhole, it maybe lost, which makes it impossible to assemble the assist grip to the car body in the car body assembly line. Such an event constitutes a serious impediment to a smooth flow of the car body assembly line and therefore should be absolutely avoided.
A first object of the present invention is to improve a damper mechanism of a pivotal type retractable assist grip that uses a damper in which a high-viscosity viscidity is encapsulated, and more specifically not only to slow down the swing motion of the assist grip to its retracted position by an excellent damping effect of the damper in which the viscidity is encapsulated but also to reduce the number of components of the assist grip thereby resulting in cost reduction.
A second object of the present invention is to avoid any impediment to the mounting of the assist grip to a fixed body such as a car body panel by preventing the locking pin from moving to its locking position before the carriage of the assist grip into the assembly line and from dropping out of the through hole of the mount body.
To achieve the first object, in the present invention, an assist grip is configured such that a damper, in which the above-mentioned high-viscosity viscidity is encapsulated, is incorporated together with a grip body and a mount.
Specifically, the present invention is directed to a retractable assist grip including: a pair of mounts fixed to fixed body such as a car body; a grip body pivotally mounted or swing motion at legs thereof onto the mounts, respectively; and urging means, provided between at least one of the legs of the grip body and the corresponding mount, for urging the grip body into swing motion from its use position to its retracted position.
Further, at least one of the pair of mounts includes a fulcrum pin extended integrally from one side thereof, a recess formed coaxially with the fulcrum pin on the opposite side of the mount, and a loose-fit pin extended integrally from the inner bottom toward the opening of the recess and coaxially with the fulcrum pin. Furthermore, the leg of the grip body is formed with a pin support journaled on the fulcrum pin. In addition, the leg of the grip body is assembled against relative rotation with a spacer rotatably inserted into the recess of the mount and including a pin loose-fitting part for loosely receiving the loose-fit pin therein, and a viscidity is provided in a space between the outer periphery of the spacer and the inner periphery of the recess of the mount.
With this arrangement, when the grip body swings with respect to the mount having the fulcrum pin, the pin support in the leg of the grip body rotates about the fulcrum pin of the mount and the spacer assembled against relative rotation with the leg of the grip body rotates about the loose-fit pin within the recess of the mount. Since the viscidity is provided in the space between the inner periphery of the recess of the mount and the outer periphery of the spacer, a damper is formed by the mount and the spacer fitted on the grip body side. The viscosity of the viscidity in the damper produces resistance against the rotation of the spacer, so that the grip body can swing slowly. This provides an upscale image to the swing motion.
Further, since the grip body is supported to the mount having the fulcrum pin such that the pin support of the leg of the grip body is journaled on the fulcrum pin of the mount and the spacer fitted on the grip body side is inserted into the recess of the mount, the assist grip can be built up from the urging means, the grip body, the mount and the spacer only. Accordingly, the number of components of the assist grip is reduced than that of the conventional one, which achieves cost reduction. In addition, since the damper is accommodated in the grip body, the appearance of the assist grip can be improved.
The viscidity is preferably also provided in a space between the inner periphery of the pin loose-fitting part of the spacer and the outer periphery of the loose-fit pin of the mount. In this case, when the grip body swings with respect to the mount, resistance against the swing motion produces not only by the viscosity of the viscidity in the space between the inner periphery of the recess of the mount and the outer periphery of the spacer but also by the viscosity of the viscidity in the space between the inner periphery of the pin-loose-fitting part of the spacer and the outer periphery of the loose-fit pin. The increase in resistance against the swing motion resulting from the viscidity of both the parts further increases the damping effect. In addition, since the parts for giving resistance against the swingmotionbythe viscidity are disposed in two layers around the rotational axis, the axial length of the damper can be shortened correspondingly.
Alternatively, a retractable assist grip of the present invention maybe arranged as follows: In the retractable assist grip directed in the above manner, at least one of the pair of mounts is formed of first and second mounts; a leg of the grip body is assembled into unitary rotation with a fulcrum pin supported to the first mount; the grip body is formed with a spacer fitting part formed of a concavity coaxial with the fulcrum pin, the fulcrum pin extending inside the spacer fitting part toward the opening thereof; the second mount includes a spacer part rotatably fitted into the spacer fitting part and provided with a recess for loosely receiving the fulcrum pin extending inside the spacer fitting part therein; and a viscidity is provided at least between the outer periphery of the spacer part of the second mount and the inner periphery of the spacer fitting part of the grip body.
With this arrangement, when the grip body swings, the fulcrum pin assembled into unitary rotation with the leg of the grip body rotates with respect to the first mount and the grip body rotates around the second mount the spacer part of which is inserted into the spacer fitting part. At the time, since the viscidity is provided between the outer periphery of the spacer part of the second mount and the inner periphery of the spacer fitting part of the grip body, a damper is formed between the spacer part of the second mount and the grip body. The viscosity of the viscidity in the damper produces resistance against the swing motion of the grip body thereby swinging the grip body slowly. This provides an upscale image to the swing motion.
In addition, since the grip body is supported to the two mounts through the fulcrum pin, the assist grip can be built up from the grip body, the fulcrum pin, the two mounts and the urging means only. This reduces the number of components of the assist grip, resulting in cost reduction. Also, since the damper is accommodated in the grip body, the appearance of the assist grip can be improved.
A sealing member may be provided in one of a portion of the inner periphery of the recess of the amount in the vicinity of the open end of the recess and a corresponding portion of the outer periphery of the spacer, and a sealing surface engaging against the sealing member may be provided in the other so that the engagement of the sealing member against the sealing surface seals from the outside at least the space between the outer periphery of the spacer and the inner periphery of the recess of the mount. In addition, the sealing member may be placed, when the spacer is inserted into the recess of the mount and the viscidity is filled with at least the space between the outer periphery of the spacer and the inner periphery of the recess of the mount while expelling air from the space, to form a seal with the sealing surface by engagement against the sealing surface with the air in the space substantially fully expelled.
The sealing member may be placed, when the spacer is fully inserted into the recess of the mount, on a portion of the sealing surface closer to the opening of the recess than the center of the sealing surface in a direction of insertion of the sealing member.
With the above sealing structures, when the spacer is inserted into the recess of the mount and the viscidity is filled with at least the space between the outer periphery of the spacer and the inner periphery of the recess of the mount while expelling air from the space, the air in the space can be expelled as much as possible to fill the space with substantially the viscidity alone. This enhances the damping effect of the viscidity.
More specifically, when a seal is formed by engaging the sealing member against the sealing surface, the sealing member is generally placed on the center of the sealing surface. However, if the sealing member is placed on a portion of the sealing surface closer to the opening of the recess than the center of the sealing surface in a direction of insertion of the sealing member like the invention as claimed in claim 4, a seal formation of the sealing member is delayed in inserting the spacer into the recess of the mount and the air in the space can be correspondingly much expelled to fill the spaces with substantially the viscidity alone.
A first restriction maybe extended on the outer periphery of the spacer so as to be opposed to and spaced a predetermined clearance apart from the inner periphery of the recess of the mount, a second restriction maybe extended on the inner periphery of the recess of the mount so as to be opposed to and spaced a predetermined clearance apart from the outer periphery of the spacer, and the first and second restrictions may be placed at positions to allow the swing motion of the grip body between the use position and retracted position.
With this arrangement, when the grip body automatically swing from its use position to retracted position by the bias of the urging means, the viscidity located in a zone between the first restriction on the outer periphery of the spacer and the second restriction on the inner periphery of the recess of the mount is pressurized by both the restrictions. The viscidity in the zone flows while being squeezed through the clearance between the first restriction and the inner periphery of the recess of the mount and the clearance between the second restriction and the outer periphery of the spacer. The flow resistances of the viscidity enhance the damping effect to reduce the swinging speed of the grip body, which can further slowly swing the grip body.
A third restriction may be extended on the outer periphery of the loose-fit pin of the mount so as to be opposed to and spaced a predetermined clearance apart from the inner periphery of the pin loose-fitting part of the spacer, a fourth restriction may be extended on the inner periphery of the pin loose-fitting part of the spacer so as to be opposed to and spaced a predetermined clearance apart from the outer periphery of the loose-fit pin of the mount, and the third and fourth restrictions maybe placed at positions to allow the swing motion of the grip body between the use and retracted positions.
With this arrangement, when the grip body automatically swing from its use position to retracted position by the bias of the urging means, the viscidity located in a zone between the fourth restriction on the inner periphery of the pin loose-fitting part of the spacer and the third restriction on the outer periphery of the loose fit pin of the mount is pressurized by both the restrictions. The viscidity in the zone flows while being squeezed through the clearance between the fourth restriction and the outer periphery of the loose fit pin of the mount and the clearance between the third restriction and the inner periphery of the pin loose-fitting part of the spacer. As a result, the damping effect of the viscidity is enhanced, which can further slowly swing the grip body.
A plurality of support flanges may be radially extended in circumferentially equally spaced relation on one of a bottom end portion of the inner periphery of the recess of the mount and the outer periphery of the distal end of the spacer so as to relatively slid ably engage the other. With this structure, the distal end of the spacer can bear against the mount. This enhances the bearing property of the mount relative to the spacer or the grip body.
To attain the above-mentioned second object, in this invention, a locking pin is pushed in to a larger extent than required to temporarily disengage the coupling between the distal end of the locking pin from engaging pieces, and there after the distal end of the locking pin is retained at a locking position between the engaging pieces in cooperation with the swing motion of the grip body to the use position.
More specifically, the invention is directed to a retractable assist grip including an elongated grip body having legs at both lengthwise ends thereof and mounts to which the legs are mounted for swing motion, the grip body being swung between its use and retracted positions with the mounts fixed to a fixed body.
Further, the mount includes: amount body which is provided with a swing support section for supporting the legs for swing motion and abuts on the periphery of a mounting hole of the fixed body from the front side of the fixed body; a through hole passing through the mount body from front to back thereof; at least two engaging pieces which are extended from the periphery of the through hole on the back of the mount body and inserted into the mounting hole of fixed body to engage on the edge of the mounting hole; and a locking pin having an extension at the distal end thereof, the locking pin being inserted into the through hole from the front side of the mount body prior to the mounting of the grip body to the mount so that the extension passes a locking position between the engaging pieces while pushing the engaging pieces apart from each other, the locking pin being restrained against movement opposite to a direction of insertion thereof into the through hole by the distal ends of the engaging pieces narrowed in distance there between by the passage of the extension over the locking position so that the extension is retained at a position having passed over the locking position, the locking pin being moved backward opposite to the direction of insertion thereof by the swing motion of the grip body to the use position in a state that the mount body of the mount to which the grip body is mounted is caused to abut on the periphery of the mounting hole of the fixed body from the front side thereof, the backward movement of the locking pin causing the extension to enter again between the engaging pieces and push the engaging pieces apart from each other so that the extension is retained at the locking position thereby holding the engaging pieces in engagement on the edge of the mounting hole.
With the above structure, when the locking pin is inserted into the through hole of the mount body and the extension at the distal end of the locking pin enters between the engaging pieces while pushing them apart from each other and then passes over the locking position, the engaging pieces are released from the pressing force of the extension to regain its original position of narrow distance. The locking pin is thereby restrained against movement opposite to the direction of insertion thereof so that the extension is retained at a position having passed over the locking position. Accordingly, it can be avoided that some factor may cause the locking pin to move to the locking position before the mounts are carried in the car body assembly line. And, it can be prevented that the locking pin may drop out of the through hole of the mount body, or may be lost.
Further, since the extension of the locking pin is retained at a position having passed over the locking position, the engaging pieces are free from the pressing force of the extension so that the distance between the engaging pieces are narrowed. This enables the engaging pieces to be smoothly inserted into the mounting hole of the fixed body.
Accordingly, lack of parts and a difficult pulling work of the locking pin in the locking position are eliminated. This avoids a serious impediment to a smooth flow of the car body assembly line. In addition, by simply swinging the grip body to the use position, the extension of the locking pin can automatically be inserted between the engaging pieces and the locking pin can be retained at the locking position with the engaging pieces engaged on the edge of the mounting hole. Accordingly, the assist grip can be mounted to the fixed body in a single operation.
A movement assist piece may be extended from the root end of the locking pin, and a pusher may be provided at the bottom end of the leg of the grip body so as to abut on the movement assist piece and move the locking pin opposite to the direction of insertion thereof by the swing motion of the grip body to the use position. This provides a specific mechanism for moving the locking pin to the locking position.
The fixed body may be a car body panel.
Further, a mounting method of a retractable assist grip according to the present invention is directed to a method of mounting a retractable assist grip including an elongated grip body having legs at both lengthwise ends thereof and mounts to which the legs are mounted for swing motion, the grip body being swung between its use and retracted positions with the mounts fixed to a fixed body, and the method comprises the steps of: inserting a locking pin having an extension at the distal end thereof into a through hole of the mount body from the front side thereof so that the extension passes a locking position between at least two engaging pieces extended from the periphery of the through hole on the back of the mount body while pushing the engaging pieces apart from each other, and restraining the locking pin against movement opposite to a direction of insertion thereof into the through hole by the distal ends of the engaging pieces narrowed in distance therebetween by the passage of the extension over the locking position so that the extension is retained at a position having passed over the locking position; and after mounting the grip body to the mount, swinging the grip body to the use position with the mount body caused to abut on the periphery of the mounting hole of the fixed body from the front side thereof and moving the locking pin opposite to the direction of insertion thereof by the swing motion of the grip body to cause the extension to enter between the engaging pieces and push the engaging pieces apart from each other so that the extension is retained at the locking position thereby holding the engaging pieces in engagement on the edge of the mounting hole. According to this method, the assist grip can be mounted to the fixed body so as to exert the above-described effects of the invention.